Will We Ever Touch Again
by twilightshadowmidna
Summary: Threeshot. The Elric brothers resurrecting their mother was not the first act of taboo they committed. This one was more loving, more precious. However, after the transmutation, they aren't sure they could ever keep the first one. Elricscest. M for gore and yaoi. First chapter is before the transmutation, second is the journey, third is the reunion. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ


**EDIT: I just realized my dates were messed up. Oh well. Sorry 'bout that.**

**First FMA fic! It's a threeshot-three chapters for you silly people who insist on proper language. I plan on making more Fullmetal fics in the future, but I have way more to do... enjoy though and tell me what you think! This has elements from both the original and Brotherhood, but I'm not sure which ending to use. Tell me which one I should use!  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA at all. *sighs* Oh, but I wish Ed were real so badly... *blushes and giggles dreamily***

* * *

_Older brother 5, younger brother 4_

"Mommy!"

Trisha turned to smile briefly at her boys. "Yes?"

"Tell him to sleep on the bottom bunk!" they shouted in unison. Trisha rolled her eyes, kneeling down and placing a hand on both boys' shoulders.

"Again? I thought you settled this before!"

Ed growled as Alphonse broke into an indignant reply. "We did! But Ed took my bed!"

"You played dirty last time!" Edward retorted angrily.

Trisha sighed, then smiled. "Let's make it fair, then! Let's flip a coin. The winner gets first pick."

The boys nodded, but when Al was given first pick of the side of the coin, he took a long time to decide. He stared at it intently, as if there were more to it than chance. "...tails-no, heads."

"That means I get tails..."

Trisha flipped the coin. "Heads! Looks like you get to pick, Alphonse. Which bunk do you want?"

"Top!" the boy immediately replied. Edward pouted.

"Now, now, Edward," their mother soothed, "why don't you go over to Winry's? That will cheer you up!"

Both boys grinned. "'Bye, mom!" they shouted, dashing out the door.

**xxx**

Alphonse tossed and turned. His body was being torn from him. He could see his older brother screaming at something, begging and pleading. "Nii-san! Ed!" His calls did not reach the older Elric. Edward was sobbing desperately. Blood flowed thickly from a missing leg.

Al woke with a start, heart pounding. He was sweating. _What was that? It seemed so real!_

Edward's snores drifted from the bunk below. Alphonse scrambled down the ladder. "Nii-san!" No luck. He prodded him. "Ed!"

"Ugh..._what_...?" The older brother barely opened his eyes. "Do you need to go potty again? You're old enough to go yourself now!"

"I-I had a bad dream," Al muttered. "Can I sleep with you?"

Ed patted his head. "It's alright. Dreams can't hurt you." He rolled over. "No go back to sleep!"

Al whined, "Please?" His lower lip trembled.

Ed sighed and sat up. He inspected his brother's face. "Have you been crying?" He wiped a tear off of Al's cheek.

The younger blinked. "H-huh?" He felt his cheek. It was moist. "I guess I was..."

Edward smiled. "That must've been some nightmare... alright, come on." Alphonse crawled into the bed.

"What if I have the nightmare again?"

The older kissed the younger's forehead. "It won't. Your big brother's here to scare all the bad dreams away! Now go to sleep."

Al smiled and fell asleep. Little did Ed know, the younger was blushing.

**xxx**

_Older brother 6, younger brother 5_

"Winry!" Al shouted, dashing toward her. Edward was chasing him, blushing madly.

The young girl turned. "Wha-" She stopped and screamed. "SLOW DOWN!"

Alphonse skidded to a halt in front of her. Edward crashed into him. "Al, come on-"

"Winry, will you go out with me?" Al said it so confidently, but it was merely to spite his brother, who was scowling. When the rush of adrenaline that came with winning disappeared, his words hit him and he started blushing. He laced his fingers together. "I-I mean... if you want to..."

Winry looked down, blushing as well. "I... I don't really like boys shorter than me." She hugged him. "But of course, I do still like you. You're really sweet to offer!"

Edward rolled his eyes, smiling in relief. Al turned on him. "What's so funny?" he demanded. "Just 'cause she doesn't like me doesn't mean she likes you! You're shorter than her!"

Winry started to speak. "Actually..."

Alphonse interrupted her. "You think you're so cool just cause you're older!"

Ed blinked. "I didn't-" He narrowed his eyes. "You're wrong. I never said any of that!"

"You don't _have_ to say it!"

"You know what?! I'm sick of you getting mad at me because of your imagination! It's not my fault you got rejected! You said yourself she doesn't like me!"

"It IS your fault! You started this argument! You were talking about a future with her!"

"And _how _did that cause you to get turned down?!"

"We never would have fought if it weren't for you! I hate you!" Alphonse turned and ran.

"I... I hate you too!" Edward called after him. He stomped off to the direction of the grassy hill he always played at, leaving a confused and guilty Winry. He sat down and stared at the sunset.

_That was uncalled for! I didn't do anything! _he silently griped. His face softened. _...it wasn't his fault though. I'd be mad if I got rejected by the prettiest girl in town... but he doesn't know he's way better than me or Winry. _Ed started to blush. _I really shouldn't be thinking like that about my own brother! I'm supposed to like girls._

"Oh well, it can't be helped," he muttered. He walked to his house. Upon entering, his mother looked up from peeling potatoes.

"Where's Alphonse?" Trisha looked at her son.

Edward felt a pang of anger and guilt. "How should I know?!" he growled, turning away from her.

"Did you two fight?" His mother's voice was sympathetic now, but it rubbed him the wrong way for some reason. "It would be a shame if you two stayed mad at each other."

"Whatever." Edward left the house, irritated. He didn't need her sympathy. He knew exactly where Al would be, anyways. _It'll be dark soon... I should probably go get him. It's more than I should do though!_

The boy walked to the river and scanned the shore. A small figure was huddled a small distance away. Ed walked over. Al noticed and turned to face him, raising his fists. Edward studied him for a moment, then turned and started to leave. "Come on."

Alphonse hurried to follow him. "O-okay!"

There was a silence as they walked. Edward finally broke it. "Come here, Al."

Al fell into step beside his older brother. "Wha- ahh!" Ed caught him in a headlock. "Let me go, brother!"

Edward ruffled his brother's hair. "Don't ever yell at your older brother again!" he shouted.

Brother"Okay, okay, now let me go!"

Edward released Alphonse from the headlock, but quickly enveloped him in a hug. "I'm serious... I thought you actually hated me."

Alphonse smile and returned the hug. "No, I was just angry. I guess it was kinda rude of me though."

"KINDA?!"

Al just grinned and continued walking.

**xxx**

_Older brother 7, younger brother 6_

Winry had a couple of wrenches and screws in her hands. She was on her way to the front door when she saw a figure running toward her. "Hm?"

"WINRY!" Edward shouted, dashing toward her.

"What- AHH!" she screamed. "SLOW DOWN!"

Edward skidded to a halt in front of her. He placed his hands on his knees, panting heavily.

Winry sighed in relief. "Where's Al?"

"I left him picking vegetables. He thinks I'm in the bathroom."

"Are you slacking off your chores?!"

Ed held up his hands. "Hey, hey! I'm going back in a moment, I just need advice."

Winry stared at him a moment, then placed a hand on her hip, proud she was being trusted. "Sure! What d'you need?"

"Since you're a girl, you know more than I do about this stuff..." Edward scratched the back of his head.

"So, what kind of advice?"

"I... R-Relationship advice." The Elric boy started to blush.

Winry started to giggle. "Okay, then. What's the problem?"

Edward took a deep breath. "So.. there's this person I like... but..."

"Do they not love you back?" Winry asked sympathetically. "There's not much I can do about that."

Ed shook his head. "I don't think they know. I know they love me, we're really close, but I don't know if they like me that way or not."

Winry paused. _Is... is he talking about me? _"Well... you should just tell them."

"But what if they don't feel the same? Nothing would be the same between us!"

"But isn't that a risk you're willing to take?" Winry smiled. "Yeah, they may feel awkward afterwards, but that's if they don't feel the same. Even then, it's better than always wishing and wondering. And if they like you, that's even better! The rewards far outweigh the consequences, don't you think?"

Ed smiled and gave her a quick hug. "You're right! Thanks, Winry! I gotta go!" He ran off. Winry smiled and returned to her house.

Alphonse was digging up some potatoes when Edward arrived. "It's about time!" he grumbled. "I'm already about done."

"Sorry," his older brother said, kneeling down to help dig some up.

"Who takes that long in a bathroom?"

"Hey, you gotta count the trip there and back! I can't run that long." Ed grabbed the basket of vegetables.

Al eyed him suspiciously. "And that's _all _you did?"

"Well... I stopped to talk to Winry on the way," the older brother replied slowly, suddenly blushing. "There's something I've been wondering for a while... but I've been afraid to ask. She gave me a final push." Edward looked at his little brother. "Al, what do you think of me?"

"N-Nii-san?" Alphonse blinked, cheeks turning slightly pink. "What's this all of a sudden?"

"Just answer the question, Al."

"Well, I..." Al chose his words carefully. "You're a great brother. Stubborn, but nice and funny."

Edward bit his lip. _How to word this?_ "What would you think if I got a girlfriend?"

"What?" Aphonse stared at him. "W-Well... I'd probably be a bit jealous, 'cause you'd probably pay more attention to her... she'd be a lucky girl." He smiled.

Ed's face lit up. "And... and if you... well..."

"I what?" Realization dawned on Al's face. "Y-You don't mean..."

Both brothers stared at each other wordlessly, blushing. Edward turned and started to walk toward the house. "Forget I said anything," he mumbled. Alphonse stared at him a moment, then hurried after him.

"Wait!" The younger grabbed his brother's hand, stopping. Edward turned to face him.

"Al..."

"I-I've been wondering awhile... I meant to say something, but if you hadn't said anything I'd probably never tell you." Alphonse gave a small smile. "I love you."

"More than-?"

"More than brothers."

Ed looked down at his feet. He pinched his arm. "It's not a dream... Al, you're not joking?"

Al blinked. "Why would I? That'd be a bad joke." Ed smiled. He started to laugh. Al stared at him. "Why are you laughing?"

"Nothing, it's not you," Edward said. "It's just... remind me never to be an idiot, doubting Winry's advice like I did."

"You told Winry?" Al asked. "So she expects us to be together?"

"No," Edward answered. He grinned. "I kept my mouth shut about the name of my crush. No, this has to be secret. From Mom, too." He held up his pinkie finger.

Al linked his pinkie with Ed's. "I don't think Mom would freak out as much as Winry, but whatever you say."

The brothers walked home, fingers intertwined.

**xxx**

_Older brother 8, younger brother 7_

Al awoke to find the space where Ed normally slept empty. "Nii-san?" he mumbled sleepily. He walked into the kitchen where his mother was peeling potatoes. "Where's Ed?" he asked her.

"I think he went over to play at Winry's," she responded. "Why don't you join them?"

Alphonse walked over to the Rockbell residence. He noticed that unlike most days when most kids would be out playing in such nice weather, there was no sign any child was outside. He knocked on Winry's door. No answer. He knocked again, then opened the door. "Nii-san? Winry?"

"Happy birthday!" several people shouted. Party poppers went off in children's hands and kazoos sounded from various mouths. Al stared at each of their faces. Several village kids crowded around him.

"Where's Nii-san?" He asked Winry when she hugged him. She smiled knowingly, gesturing to the chair in the corner of the room. Edward was sitting there, chin in his hands. He smiled slightly at Alphonse as he sat on the arm of the chair.

"Hey," he greeted.

"Something the matter?" Al asked.

"Nah, not really..." Ed flashed his brother a smile. "I was just hoping to spend today alone together, y'know, without all these people Winry invited. It can't be helped, I suppose..."

Al frowned. "Are you jealous? Come on, it's my birthday! Am I not entitled to a party?"

Ed held up his hands. "No, no, go on. Tell me later when you're ready to go home. Have some fun with the other kids." He smiled and gently pushed his little brother toward his friends. Al gazed at him for a moment, then walked off to join the others.

Winry took his place, standing beside Edward. "So nothing I say would break you two up, huh?" she murmured regretfully.

"No way," Ed replied, not taking his eyes off of Al. He was laughing as a boy blindfolded him and gave him a tack with a paper tail pinned on it.

"Oh, well." Winry sighed, then smiled at Edward. "I can see you two are happy together. You'd better give him a good birthday present." She walked off, Ed staring after her.

"Present?"

Several hours later, after many presents and three helpings of cake, Al walked over to where Ed had been sitting and watching him. The older Elric was leaning on the arm, asleep.

"Aww, come on..." Al shook Ed awake. "Were you that bored?"

Edward yawned. "It doesn't matter." He stood and stretched. "Come on, let's head home." He grabbed a couple present bags from Alphonse and headed out the door. Al hurried to follow.

They walked silently down the road. It was a content feeling for Al, but Ed was thinking. _A present, huh..._ He stopped walking. Al nearly ran into him.

"Something the matter, Nii-san?"

Ed grinned. "C'mere, Al."

Al gulped. Last time brother had ordered him to come closer, he'd gotten a headlock. He walked to his brother's side. "Y-Yeah?"

Without warning, Ed grabbed Al by the shoulders and turned him around so they were face to face. He tilted his brother's chin up slightly. Alphonse started blushing. Their golden eyes met, followed by Edward pressing his lips to Al's. Alphonse wasn't sure what to do. _Do I kiss him back? Do I freak out? Do I pull back?_ He decided to go with his instincts, pulling back gently and smiling. Ed hugged him, leaning down to whisper into his ear.

"Happy birthday."

**xxx**

_Older brother 8, younger brother 7_

Tears streamed down Alphonse's face. His mother lay before him, motionless on the white sheets of her bed. He held her hand tightly. She was still warm, but he knew she was gone. His shoulders started to tremble. He pulled Trisha's pale hand to his face, sobbing. "Mom..." Edward sat beside him, motionless. He clenched the sheets in his fist. His eyes were blank. Alphonse looked up at him. "N...Niisan..."

Edward squeezed his eyes shut. Despite his desperate attempts to hold them back, tears slipped down his cheeks. _Don't cry,_ he thought. _Be strong for Al. _Yet his tear ducts wouldn't listen. More tears fell. He doubled over, shaking. He hardly felt Pinako's soothing hand rub his back. "Why?" he asked no one in particular. "We haven't done anything wrong, have we?"

He stopped, breath hitching. Was this punishment to them for their relationship? He stood, wiping his eyes. He walked over to door to leave when he ran into a group of men carrying a coffin. The one in front glared down at him. He stared open-mouthed at them for a moment, then shoved past them and ran to his house. He slowed at the tree, settling onto the swing. More tears came, rolling down his cheeks and dripping into his lap. Edward wiped them away, hearing two sets of footsteps behind him in the grass. He didn't turn when one called his name, and flinched when he heard Alphonse's voice.

"Niisan?" Al walked closer, reaching a hand out and placing it on Ed's shoulder. His brother shrugged it off. "What are you doing here? They're going to bury her in an hour..."

"I-I..." Ed had to wipe his eyes again. "Just thinking...what if this is punishment?" He wrapped his arms around himself. "What if the heavens are upset at us? Who will be taken from is next? Winry? Granny?"

"You think it's your fault, do you?" Winry muttered. Ed whipped his head around to look at her. "Your relationship is taboo. It's shunned enough for two males to have a loving relationship, but brothers are forbidden." Both brothers exchanged ashamed glances. Winry sighed, shaking her head. "I really don't think that's the case. It's society that has banned such practices. What God would damn such a rare loving relationship where both people do so much for each other?" She smiled, taking each of their hands. "If that was the case, I'd stop believing in Him."

"Y-You think so?" Edward asked. He got off the swing, grabbing Al's hand and lacing their fingers together. "You don't think our relationship's the cause?"

Winry shrugged. "It's not very likely that God would cause an outbreak of deadly illness just to punish two little boys. No, I think you're fine."

"But Mom's still gone..." Alphonse murmured, choking back a sob. "What are we going to do without her? Even with Granny Pinako taking care of us, it won't be the same..." Nobody answered him. They stood in silence.

An hour later, they were joined by Winry's grandma in the graveyard. The clouds poured rain on them. They watched solemnly as the coffin holding Trisha Elric was lowered into the ground. Alphonse burst into tears, falling to his knees. Men shoveled dirt into the hole. They shoved an engraved headstone into the ground along with a stone slab on the ground. Edward pulled a piece of chalk out of his pocket. He shielded the stone slab from the rain, sketching a transmutation circle on it. After he tore a clump of grass from the ground and placed it in the circle, he put his hands on the edge. There was a blue flash of light and a corsage lay in its place, just like his mother asked for. Alphonse joined him, repeating the process several times until there was a small pile of wrapped bouquets.

Pinako laid a hand on Winry's shoulder. "Let's go. They need time alone." Winry nodded, wiping her eyes. They headed toward the house, Pinako calling out, "Come see us when you're done."

Edward stood up, but Alphonse stayed where he was, crying silently. A part of Ed wanted to hold him close and console him, but his mind was roaming. If mother didn't deserve to die, then they would see her again. He was prepared to do anything to have her back in the real world. He clenched a fist.

"Al... let's bring Mom back."

**xxx**

_Older brother 9, younger brother 8_

Izumi gazed down at them sternly. Edward and Alphonse halted eating immediately. "You two..."

They had just returned from the fiasco at the island. Both boys were starving after a month without very much food, but Izumi's fierce stare caused them to forget their empty stomachs. "Y-Yes, Sensei?" Al asked timidly.

"Aha!" Izumi shouted. "You're hiding something! Only somebody with something to hide would respond to a suspicious voice in such a way."

Ed threw his hands up furiously. "WHAT?! You expect us not to be worried with that tone?!"

Izumi glared at him a moment. "Brothers alone for years, constantly by each others' sides... could you possibly...?"

Suddenly serious, the trio stared solemnly at each other. Izumi started laughing. "Gotcha! You two can't be. Alright, you're off the hook for now. Don't eat your food so fast, you'll get sick."

Edward and Alphonse went quiet, then Ed shouted, "THAT'S ALL THAT VOICE WAS ABOUT?!" He seethed with anger while the others continued eating quietly. He grumbled away, picking at his steak moodily.

A few hours later, they sat in their shared bedroom upstairs. Izumi had bid them goodnight not too far earlier. Edward leaned back on the bed. Alphonse was laying beside him. "That was a close one," he commented.

Al nodded. "I thought for sure-" he shook his head. They both knew it was better not to mention anything, for the walls might as well have ears in the house they were at.

Ed reached under his pillow, pulling out a piece of paper. Drawn onto it was a complicated transmutation circle. He ran a finger around it slowly. It was the only useful thing he had found in his father's research about human transmutation. There was plenty of talk about it being forbidden and costly, but what use was that to him? He just wanted to see his mother's smile again, and make Al happy.

"This... this will bring Mom back, right?" Al asked, sitting up and looking over Ed's shoulder at it.

"Yeah... it should." Edward didn't mention that with their skills even after training, it might not work. He didn't want to see Al upset. "We can all be happy again together. It'll be just like old times..."

Alphonse hugged him around the waist. "I don't care how it's done. If I can see Mom again, I'll do anything."

Edward nodded, kissing his little brother's forehead. "I'll make sure of it."

Al looked up at him. "Come on! I deserve a real kiss." He locked his lips with Ed's. They sat for a moment, enjoying the embrace. Edward pulled back, tweaking Alphonse's nose.

"Bedtime. It's late."

Al pouted, stealing a quick kiss before burrowing under the bedsheets. "G'night. Love you."

Ed layed down beside him. "Love you. Sweet dreams."

Izumi sat outside, shaking her head. _Never would have imagined... Not only are they commiting taboo, but they're planning more? Those boys have some serious suffering in store for them... _She stood and dusted herself off, feeling her empty insides. _Well, it doesn't seem like there's much I can do..._

**xxx**

_Older brother 10, younger brother 9_

Edward threw open the door to their father's study. "Let's see if we can find anything helpful in here."

Alphonse hunted through some books. "You're sure it was over here? Maybe you threw it somewhere else during one of your tantrums."

Ed scowled. "I'm _sure._ I wouldn't throw something so precious and delicate... wait, tantrums? Who said they were tantrums?! I'm not allowed to get a bit mad sometimes?!"

"Look," Al said quickly, cutting off his brother's mood. "I found it! Father's journal." He flipped through the pages of his father's old notebook. "Where were they? He had his notes in here..."

Ed grabbed the book, opening to the torn out page. "This was where the transmutation circle was. Here we go, 'The components of a human body'. This will be useful. Here, let's write this all down." He grabbed his notebook and started copying down the list. "Al, try to find something else on human transmutation."

"Right." Al resumed hunting through the books. There was a sudden banging on the front door. Both boys stopped, hearing muffled angry shouts from outside.

"...Nii-san..."

"Y-Yeah...?"

"...did we ever tell Winry we were back?"

"Um... should we hide?"

Alphonse got up and creeped toward the door, opening it slowly. Suddenly Winry was upon him, shaking him furiously. "How _dare _you come home without stopping by! I was worried sick all the time you were gone, only to see you two wandering past my house without a backward glance!"

Edward pried her hands off of Al's shoulders. "H-Hey, now, don't kill him!" Al slumped slightly, dizzy.

Winry rounded on him. "You're just as bad!"

"We forgot, okay?"

"FORGOT?!"

Luckily, Pinako saved the boys by laying a hand on Winry's shoulder. "Now, now, Winry. The poor boys must have been exhausted. The train ride to that area of Amestris is a long one."

"Does it _look_ like they were about to sleep to you?" Winry sighed, hugging them both tightly. "I missed you two," she whispered softly.

"Well, we're here now, aren't we?" Ed replied bluntly.

Al rolled his eyes and patted her back. "We missed you too."

**xxx**

_Older brother 11, younger brother 10_

"Water, 35 liters. Carbon, 20 kilograms. Ammonia, 4 liters. Lime, 1.5 kilograms. Phosphorous, 800 grams. Salt, 250 grams. Saltpeter, 100 grams. Sulfur, 80 grams. Fluorine, 7.5, iron, 5, silicon, 3 grams, and trace amounts of 15 other elements." Edward dusted his hands off. "You ready?"

Alphonse nodded. The brothers crouched beside the chalk transmutation circle in their father's study. Grinning, they placed their hands on the outer edge. A wind blew out of nowhere, forming a vortex of yellows and blues. Edward laughed aloud, amazed by the beauty. He could see Alphonse smiling beside him. _How_ _could something so amazing be taboo? It's going so well._

There was a crackling sound. The gentle colors turned into a violent red. One of the suits of armor by the wall clattered and fell. Before their very eyes, a large outline formed in the middle of the circle. An eye opened up as if there was a giant peeking through their floor. Small vine-like things rose from the whites of its eyes. Edward realized with a jolt that they were hands. He heard a bloodcurdling scream beside him. His heart stopped.

He almost wished he hadn't looked.

The tiny arms were wrapping around Alphonse's body. Edward grabbed for his brother's hand. Al fought to take it, but the arms holding him back were stronger. Ed watched in horror as they pulled him away, eating away at his body.

"Niisan!"

The one scream that would haunt him for years to come. He didn't realize he was screaming his brother's name until he felt his hoarse throat. Ed looked down, and realized with a shock that the arms were grabbing onto his left leg. He watched in numb shock as his leg disintegrated. He felt the pain suddenly. Blood soaked his shorts. Tears of pain and sadness streamed down his face. _Alphonse..._

His attention snapped to the middle of the transmutation circle. Had it worked? He peered into the clearing smoke.

"M-Mom?" His slight joy changed to terror when he saw the writhing mass of flesh and hair. He screamed. A few moments passed, and he realized it could not move properly. He dragged himself over to the fallen suit of armor. _I'm not losing two people tonight-!_

Edward dipped a finger into the puddle of blood. He drew a circle on the inside of the helmet, accompanied by an eight-pointed star and question mark shape, not caring that it was upside down. Ed continued to draw the same symbol on his arms, leg, and chest. He whispered to the loud silence.

"Please... take my leg, my arms, my heart. I don't care. Just give me Alphonse! He's all I've got!" His whisper turned to a desperate cry. His vision faded. He wasn't out, but he couldn't keep his eyes open. He could feel the snakelike beings dragging away at his right arm.

There was a clanking sound, and the familiar voice echoed throughout the armor. "Unh... wha-? Niisan!" Alphonse caught sight of the blood pooling and its source. He cradled his brother in his arms. "I don't understand! Your theory should have been perfect!"

Edward coughed. "It was... the thing that wasn't perfect... was us..."

* * *

**FINALLY DONE WITH CHAPPIE ONE! WOO! This is the start of something speeeciiiaaalllll :D Tell me though, should I make it more like FMA03 or FMAB? Either way, our buddy Barry from and the scene in the 5th lab in 03 are being there. TEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE read and review and favorite and follow or I will EAT YOU**


End file.
